Liara's Big Bounce
by NoThaTerrible
Summary: Liara's breasts grow to an enormous size and take over the universe.


Once upon a time, Shepard went to the Citadel to purchase some flowers for his girlfriend, Liara. He was going to propose to her that night because Shepard wanted to have blue alien/human hybrid children. He could just image it: a cute little human with blue skin tone and superb biotic powers. It was a dream come true.

He went to a nearby store in the Presidium and browsed their selection of flowers. Shepard had his eye on this one peculiar flower with eyeballs on the leaves. It looked like someone fucked a flower and this was the resulting child. Shepard purchased it for 50,000 credits and walked back to his ship.

During his walk back, he spotted Miranda sitting on a bench. Miranda was injecting her breasts with some weird liquid. Shepard approached her and asked,

"What are you doing, ex-lover?"

"I'm injecting my breasts with biotic microbes," said Miranda, removing the needle from her breast, "they're supposed to prevent cancer and, at the same time, make your boobs grow larger."

Just then, Shepard had a crazy idea. He took the needle from Miranda's hand and ran back to his space ship. When he got aboard, he approached Liara and plunged the needle in her left breast.

"Sh-Shepard," said Liara, staring down at her breasts, "What did you just do?"

"It's supposed to enlarge your titties," said Shepard, smiling nervously at his blue alien girlfriend, "Anyways…"

Shepard got down on one knee and handed the flowers to Liara. He was going to propose to her.

"Liara T'Soni, will you marry me?"

"Yes," said Liara.

The two got married that same day. When they were back on the Normandy, Shepard invited Liara to his room.

"Hey Shepard," said Liara, as she took off her suit, revealing her abnormally large breasts, "Do you think that injection worked?"

Shepard slowly moved towards his wife with his hands outstretched. He clenched Liara's breasts and leaned in to kiss her.

"They look wonderful," said Shepard, "Now, let's fuck."

The two got in bed and had righteous sex. Shepard started out with a little foreplay. He curled his tongue around Liara's purple nipples, gently flicking them with his tongue. Liara, at the same time, put her hand in Shepard's underwear and rotated the tip of his penis. Shepard let out a high-pitched squeal and accidentally bit Liara's nipple.

Liara pulled back and placed her hand on her nipple. Just then, her breasts started to enlarge at an alarming rate.

"Shepard," said Liara, a little freaked out, "What's going on?"

Shepard rubbed his eyes and stared blankly at Liara's growing breasts. Their size quickly overcame the bed and began drooping over the edge.

"Holy shit!" shouted Shepard, jumping off the bed, "Your boobs turned into a titty monster!"

Liara panicked and tried covering her breasts with the bed sheets. It was no use, and the breasts landed on the floor and began creeping towards Shepard's feet.

"Ahhh!" screamed Shepard as he ran for the door.

"Shepard," screamed Liara, throwing a Shockwave Biotic at Shepard. Shepard's body slammed against the shut door, and he fell on the floor.

"Don't leave me, honey," said Liara, trying to stand up from the bed. She put her feet on the floor, but she couldn't get up because her enormous breasts were weighing her down.

"Help me, Shepard," shouted Liara, but she saw that her husband was slowing being devoured by her nipples. Her nipples swallowed Shepard's body whole, and Liara's breasts soon became so large that they busted through the door.

As the breasts flooded out of the bedroom, they quickly found their way to the elevator. The breasts carried Liara's body into the elevator and took the elevator to the command room. When the elevator doors opened, Joker and Edi saw Liara sitting on top of her fat, behemoth-sized breasts.

Joker laughed, but Liara's breasts quickly silenced him by constricting his body like a snake. Then, her nipples opened up and ate Joker whole. Edi alerted the rest of the crew on the ship and tried to run for the nearest exit. Liara's breasts, however, were too fast for Edi. They caught up to Edi and covered her in milk. The liquid short-circuited Edi's body and killed her.

Tali soon ran into the scene, holding a pistol. She shot at the breasts, but the breasts were too thick to be punctured by mere bullets.

But then, in a surprising turn of events, Tali whipped out a needle from behind her back and stabbed her breasts. In doing so, she punctured her suit and allowed her body to become infected by the air. But also, her breasts enlarged, just as Liara's had.

Soon, the two breasts challenged each other to a breast-fight.

Liara's breasts, however, soon overcame the ship and busted out of the ship's entrance. Tali and her breasts could not handle the sheer size of Liara's breasts, and were devoured by Liara's nipples.

Soon, everyone in the Citadel saw Liara's breasts growing and growing until, eventually, they took over the entire Presidium.

Miranda stumbled into the scene and said, "My God. Shepard must have injected Liara and bit her nipples, causing Liara's breasts to grow exponentially until they take over the universe. We're doomed"

Miaranda knew her fate, so she shot herself in the head and died.

Then Thana saw what became of Laira's breasts and said, "I've finally seen everything and can die happily." So he took some scissors, cut off his dick, ate it, and then died.

Anderson was also at the scene, and said, "Udina, lets fuck before these tits kill us." He ran towards Udina, pulled down his pants and gave Udina a blow job. Udina came in Anderson's mouth so hard that it killed Anderson. Udina was sad, so he jumped into Liara's nipples, instantly killing him.

But wait, the Illusive Man was also there. "I always loved tits, but I never thought they would betray me. Shepard…..why did you do this to us!"

The Illusive Man then transformed into a Reaper and flew off into outer space. He found his Reaper brethren and fucked them, making millions of Reaper babies in the process.

Who could forget Garrus? Well, Garrus was drinking his sorrows away at a nearby bar, when he suddenly saw Liara's breasts infiltrate the bar. The tits destroyed every bottle of liqueur in the place. So Garrus stood up and said,

"Looks like these tits were not correctly calibrated. Damn, without correctly-calibrated things the world will end. Looks like that time has cum."

So Garrus probed his anus with his sniper rifle. The gun ripped open Garrus' stomach, which caused Garrus to throw up. His vomit was so acidic that it burned a hole through the floor. Garrus fell in the hole and wound up drifting through space. His boy froze up and exploded into millions of little pieces.

It just so happened that Wrex was also at the scene. He approached Liara's breasts and he pet them with his alien hand.

"Ah," he moaned, "If only we had these in Tuchanka. But, oh well, I'll make do with these."

He bit down on Liara's breasts. In doing so, he released a venomous poison from out of the breasts and into his mouth. The poison killed Wrex in 69 seconds.

One day later, the Citadel became completely enveloped in Liara's bright blue titties of doom. Passing ships got caught in the biotic field generated by Liara's breasts, and got sucked into the black holes that appeared where Liara's nipples once were.

The Reapers soon saw Liara's breasts and said, "Fuck this shit. We ain't 'bout to go against those mega titties."

So the Reapers killed themselves, saving the galaxy….or so they thought.

In just a week, Liara's tits became larger than the Milky Way, and began conquering neighboring galaxies. When they were all captured, Liara, at the center of the huge mass of tits, shouted:

"Yay! My breasts are now the center of the universe - no wait, they ARE the universe! Mwahaha!"

And then the only living thing in the world was Liara and her breasts.

THE END


End file.
